The 'Date'
by RandomOtakuGirlx2
Summary: Toy Freddy has won a game that lets him take Foxy out on a date for the day. Will anything bad happen, or will there be stalkers, watching their every move. Human!AU


Fred was waiting for Foxy by the bus stop, wearing an unusual casual attire, rather than his formal one. Looking at his watch, he noticed the time was 10:00. "How on earth did it end up like this?" He asked himself, crossing his arms a bit, shaking his head. Fred thought back a week ago, where a small game happened, and winning a certain prize.

-A few days ago-

"A bet? What sort of bet?" Foxy asked, questioning Chica's smile. "A bet to see who would win the greatest prize~!" Chica giggled, with Bon giving her a questioning look. "What is this prize, hun?" Bon asked, brushing his light blue hair a bit. "The prize is to take Foxy out on a date for a day~" Chica clapped her hands, while everyone stopped what they were doing. Freddy on the other hand gasped, looking over Foxy, who was scratching his cheek. "Ye sayin' I'm the prize?" Foxy asked while he sighed quietly. "Alrigh' I'll be fine wit' it." Everyone around the table ran off after the instructions were told, except for Foxy, who was quite surprised by the whole thing.

-Back to the present-

Fred waited, looking at his phone for the time, seeing it was twelve. "FREEEEED, LAAAAAAD!" Fred jolted a bit, looking at the red hair man running towards him. He look over the other, who was catching his breath for a bit, seeing that famous grin. "Sorry if I was late, Chica wouldn' let me move much when she pick these." Foxy added, pointing to the outfit he was wearing. It wasn't too casual, as Fred noticed, but it wasn't too formal either. "So, ye ready Fred?" Foxy asked, snapping Toy Freddy out of his thoughts. "Of course I am! I thought you wouldn't even make it~" Fred grinned, as Foxy shook his head a bit. "The shopping district, correct?" Fred asked, as Foxy nodded. "Yes, let's enjoy this...'date' " Foxy replied, as the two of them walked towards the shopping district, not noticing a huge group quietly stalking them.

"Freddy, you shouldn't feel jealous at Fred, just because he won." Bonnie whispered, watching the walking pair. "He's right Freddy. Besides, look how tense you are." Marione said, lifting his mask to his head. "Well, we should at least follow." Freddy gritted his teeth, growling a bit. "Whoa , you should just calm down. Fred isn't the type you think he is." Chika said, stretching a bit. "Let's just follow them, and see what happens" Goldie spoke up, fixing his bow tie,"besides at the end of the day, is suppose to be a kiss on the cheek." Chica had a look of surprised as everyone turned around, staring at her. "What? Didn't you guys heard what I said? The person gets to kiss Foxy on the cheek!" She replied, crossing her arms. "Let's just follow them and figure out how to keep Freddy calm" Bonnie sighed, as the whole group silently follow Foxy and Fred.

-Back with Foxy and Fred-

Walking around the shopping district, Foxy yawned a bit, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Didn't sleep well last night?" Fred ask, looking at all the shops that were there. "Aye, somethin' felt strange last night. It bother me a lot" Foxy replied, yawning once more. "Why don't we rest at a café for a few minutes? I'm sure it'll be a great place to rest too." Fred replied, grabbing Foxy's hand in a gentle kind of way, smiling softly to him.

Foxy and Fred were sitting on one of booths inside the small café to rest for a bit, while enjoying some tea and cake. "I'm quite surprise you drink tea, Foxy. You don't seem the type who likes tea." Fred said, taking off his top hat. "Ye really though' I dislike tea? I don' dislike it, though some tea ain't tha' great" Foxy laugh, before cutting a piece of shortcake, taking a bite. "Of course I did. I thought of you thinking rum" Fred smiled, chuckling a bit. Picking up his teacup, he was about to take a sip, before he saw purple in the corner of his eye disappear in a flash. "Um, Foxy?" Fred asked, looking at him, a bit worried. "Yes?" Foxy replied, cutting another piece of the slice of cake. "When would you like to leave? I know a pretty good place that sells some good books" Fred asked, slowly taking a sip of his tea, waiting for Foxy's answered. He was happy once Foxy nodded, but frowned a bit when he heard the soft sigh. "Sure, Fred. Let's finish so we can enjoy the rest of the day~ I do wan' to give Freddy somethin'~" Foxy smiled as Fred chuckles softly. "He IS the jealous type. Always staring at me when I talk to you." Foxy couldn't help but to laugh softly, nodding. "Ye ain't stealing me, but he always fusses like a child." The two of the continued to laugh, as they finished their break, and continued their date once they left the café.

Stopping by a pastry shop, Foxy look at the the cakes, before buying stop different types, smiling. "Are those for everyone?" Fred asked, looking at the boxes Foxy was holding. "Yes, it wouldn' be fair if we ate cake" Foxy grinned, and Fred started to blush a bit, shaking his head. "L-Let's continue, the day is almost over" Fred said rather quickly, and walked ahead, Foxy trailing behind.

-At the group-

"He's such an idiot!" Bon yelled angrily, having some passersby stare at him. "Bon, not so loud!" Chica quickly shush him, looking at Goldie holding his twin brother down, with the help of Bonnie and Marione. "Man, he's stronger than he looks!" Marione growled, trying his best to hold Freddy. "It's the same with Fred, but it's something different",Chicki said, looking at her nails," he's much older than he looks. He is twenty-seven." Goldie, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie look at her confused, as Bon laugh. "It's true~ He is quite older, but he looks like he's twenty" Bon giggled like a crazy person. "WHAT?!" Freddy yelled, and everyone looked at him and shrugged.

-At the end of the day-

With all the running around the two of them did, Foxy was lying down on the grassy field, trying to catch his breath. "Wow...just wow.. I didn' expect for us to go everywhere in the shopping district." Foxy said in between breaths, as Fred look over at him. "Sorry about that, but it won't affect you to get that virus glitch, would it?" Fred asked nervously, remembering that time, and those eyes filled with hatred and murder. "Oh that? No it won't, since I usually get it when I get really stressed out, or if I'm glitching out again." Foxy replied, sitting up. "Just a kiss on the cheek, right?" Fred nodded,blushing softly. However,it didn't last when he saw purple hair moving a bit behind a bush. "You guys can come out now! We're just ending our date" Fred yelled rather angrily, as everyone came out of their hiding place, Bonnie still hiding. "How did you-" Freddy was cut off by Foxy, " know we knew? Bonnie, that's why." Bonnie stay quite, coming out slowly. "Oops." He softly said looking away. "Just finish already" Chicki whined, wanting to leave already. Fred shook his head, leaning towards him, kissing Foxy on his forehead, rather than his cheek. "Rather the head, than his cheek~" Fred purred, as he wink at Freddy, who was rather surprised. Foxy on the other hand softly blushed, watching Fred and his gang leave, leaving only him, Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie, and Chica behind. "Let's go home." Foxy said, grasping Freddy's hand, smiling at him, as the five of them left, going back to their home.

 **Author Notes:** Well, how do you guys like it? I'll be uploading more chapters soon enough.


End file.
